


new orleans.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [55]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie loved New Orleans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new orleans.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> i promised scarlett some remy/marie drabbles, so these five are my headcanon for the two of them.

Marie loved New Orleans. It was so wonderfully Southern yet French at the same time, and when she was there, she didn't miss Mississippi the way she did at the mansion. They had an apartment above a bar on Bourbon Street; she watched Remy play poker on Saturday nights. He made her breakfast in bed; she cooked him dinner every night. It was everything she'd ever imagined, except for one thing – they couldn't touch each other. They longed for it, even the briefest of touches, but she wouldn't allow it. She didn't want to lose him because she loved him.


End file.
